¿Quien como Alistair?
by Darling Wonderland
Summary: Alistair Wonderland siempre ha sido un muchacho de noble corazón y un explorador nato aunque un poco despistado, sobre todo en cuanto a los sentimientos de sus cuatro mejores amigas. Acompáñenlo en sus aventuras junto a sus grandes amigos del País de las maravillas. AlistairxKitty/Bunny/Lizzie/Maddie.


**Notas, Notas, Notas.**

 **Buena noche queridos lectores. Les presento mi primer capitulo de mi primera historia en Fanfiction. Inspirada por mi grupo de personajes favorito, decidí compartir mis delirios con esta Multiship. Escribiré una serie de One-shots emparejando a Alistair Wonderland con todas sus queridas amigas del país de las maravillas. Me parece que cada pareja sería perfecta y todas son muy únicas a su manera. Por favor no duden en dejarme un review con todas sus quejas al respecto jaja.**

 **Sin más les dejo el capitulo.**

 **Capitulo 1. ¿Quien como Alistair?**

 **Pareja: AlistairxKitty/Maddie/Lizzie/Bunny.**

 **Advertencia: Ninguna.**

Ser un aventurero de corazón y tener una curiosidad insaciable de prácticamente todos los acertijos del mundo siempre había definido el carácter del hijo de la famosa Alicia. Alistair Wonderland, era un apasionado de explorar y descubrir todo tipo de secretos, había heredado la fascinación de su madre por cualquier cosa que le pareciera llamativa y para él, no había acertijo más peculiar y atrapante que el que representaban sus amigas del País de las Maravillas.

Lizzie, Maddie, Kitty y Bunny, siempre habían sido sus mejores amigas de toda la vida, se conocían desde muy pequeños y él podía decir con toda seguridad que no había chicas más impredecibles y un poco locas en todo Ever After, con ellas nunca se tenía certeza de nada, bueno a excepción de una pequeña cosa, Alistair estaba seguro que lo amaban tanto como él a ellas.

Esta tarde el hijo de Alicia se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, en sus manos tenía uno de los ejemplares de hechizos más viejos que pudo encontrar en la biblioteca de la escuela, recientemente le había surgido una curiosidad enorme por la magia y a pesar de ser incapaz de hacerla, nada lo detenía en sus investigaciones.

Tan concentrado estaba en su lectura que ni siquiera noto un par de ojos felinos que lo observan desde lo alto de una rama. Kitty con tu típica sonrisa burlona de felino, lo miraba sin perder detalle de las expresiones que realizaba al leer las páginas del libro, siempre se había sentido atraída por Alistair y poco hacía para disimularlo, dando una risita traviesa desapareció de la rama para aparecer sentada al lado del chico.

-Hola Alistair- lo saludo con un tono coqueto - ¿ocupado?- dijo recargándose más cerca de él.

El hijo de Alicia tuvo un pequeño sobresalto por la repentina aparición pero enseguida se compuso, estando acostumbrado a las travesuras de Kitty solo se limitó a sonreírle – Hola Kitty, está bien solo leía este viejo libro- contestó cerrando el libro.

La chica lo arrebato rápidamente de sus manos -¿Magia eh?

Alistair asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Sabes que yo puedo enseñarte muchos trucos, Alistair?- le dijo cerrando el libro sobre su regazo. Rápidamente se acomodó sobre las piernas del muchacho y fue cerrando la distancia ante la mirada estupefacta de este.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Que les corten la cabeza!- el fuerte grito de Lizzie hizo que Kitty callera de espaldas en el césped, Alistair dio un suspiro de alivio en cuanto la chica Cheshire se ponía rápidamente de pie con la cara roja para comenzar a discutir con la hija de la reina de corazones.

-¿Por qué tenías que llegar a interrumpir?

-Kitty sabes que no deberías hacer esas cosas, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Maddie o Bunny los encontraban así? Se pondrían muy celosas.

-Oh ¿así que Maddie y Bunny?- sonrió la Cheshire - ¿No querrás decir que tú eres la que se puso celosa, Lizzie?

La chica de cabello negro y rojo sintió como el calor subía hasta su rostro ante la certera declaración, rápidamente negó con la fuerza -¡Claro que no! ¡Que te corten la cabeza!

Kitty soltó una fuerte carcajada burlona al saberse con razón. – Jajaja Lo sabía.

-¡Oigan! ¿Por qué tanta risa?- se escuchó la voz de Maddie tras ellas. Ambas voltearon hacía el tronco del árbol para encontrar a la hija del sombrerero loco tomando el té felizmente con Alistair sobre un pequeño mantel blanco.

\- ¿Y tú de dónde saliste?

-Bueno, mientras ustedes dos estaban peleando, ¡yooo aproveche para robar la atención de Alistair!- contestó Maddie en un alegre grito, lanzando sus brazos sobre el cuello del chico.

-Oye Maddie contrólate, no estás sola con él- comentó Kitty cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Oish! solo dejen sus celos y vengan a tomar el té con nosotros.

Ambas chicas se miraron apenadas y al final cedieron a sentarse en la improvisada fiesta de té. Alistair quedo sentado en medio de las tres y muy difícilmente podía disfrutar de su taza de té por los constantes coqueteos e insinuaciones de sus amigas a los que solamente respondía con una sonrisa, riendo y devolviendo las bromas provocando los nervios de las tres.

Un rato después, la plática pasó a girar en torno a las cosas que habían realizado ese día, Alistair les hablo de su recién descubierta curiosidad por la magia, mostrándoles el libro que había estado leyendo y gritando exaltado los hechizos que más le gustaron. Su emoción con el libro contagio a las chicas quienes sonreían levemente sonrojadas al verlo tan feliz.

-¡La magia de aquí no es para nada como el de casa! Se basa en palabras y gestos ¿no les parece extraordinario?

-Hey Alistair- Lo llamó Maddie recargándose sobre su hombro y tomando su mano -¿Ese libro solo contiene hechizos? ¿Qué hay de una historia como las que solías leernos en casa?

El chico hojeo su libro –Creo que antes había visto una especie de crónica.

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos leíste algo- dijo Lizzie apegándose de forma cariñosa al hombro del chico, que no estaba ocupado por Maddie, su rostro sonrojado no pasó desapercibido por Alistar quien le dedico una sonrisa cálida dándole la confianza de pegarse más.

-Bueno, puedo leerles esto. Es una lástima que no esté Bunny, podría leerles a las cuatro justo como lo hacíamos en el jardín del castillo de la reina de corazones.

Apenas termino de hablar, un conejo de color rosado bastante pálido salto sobre su regazo y en un pestañeo el conejo paso a ser una bella chica con orejas y un reloj de bolsillo en su mano. Bunny le sonrió haciéndole unos ojitos soñadores que parecían estar viendo el ser más maravilloso del planeta.

-Bunny, justo estábamos hablando de ti- le dijo Alistair desviando su mirada de los amorosos ojos de la hija del Conejo Blanco.

-Vaya. Hablando de orejas- comentó Kitty con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Hola Bunny! Que maravitastico verte- la saludó Maddie. Lizzie se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la mano sin darle mucha importancia a su presencia.

-Hola chicos, los vi desde lejos tomando el té y pensé que podría acompañarlos ¿puedo?

-¡Claro!- afirmó Alistair rápidamente –Únetenos, estaba a punto de narrarles una crónica del libro que conseguí en la biblioteca, ven, será como en los viejos tiempos- finalizó con sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bunny bajo la mirada al césped con el rostro ruborizado y sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho, asintió ligeramente sintiéndose aún más tímida al escuchar las risas de Maddie y Kitty.

-Bueno chicas, acomódense, están a punto de escuchar la mejor narración de sus vidas.

Bunny se recostó sobre el pecho de Alistair aun con sus mejillas ardiendo. Maddie soltó una fuerte risa por la emoción aferrándose aún más a su brazo derecho. Lizzie suspiro con un leve sonrojo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo. Habiendo poco espacio y negándose rotundamente a quedar lejos del hijo de Alicia, Kitty se sentó junto a Bunny empujándola sin miramientos para poder recostarse de frente al él sonriéndole y acariciando su torso con una de sus cuidadas uñas.

-Kitty no la empujes.

-Solo quiero escuchar la historia como ustedes.

-Ella ya estaba sentada ahí.

-Claro porque tú ya tienes un lugar pegada a él.

-Maddie ¿qué dices?

-¿ves? Esta de mi lado también.

-Por favor chicas solo cálmense.

-¿Qué? Yo estoy tratando de defenderte de Kitty.

-Esto era más fácil cuando éramos niñas.

Alistair permaneció callado mientras sus amigas discutían, pronto empezaron los empujones y él no le quedo de otra que calmarlas, rodo los ojos con una sonrisa irónica –Basta chicas, podemos acomodarnos bien todos, si siguen peleando creo que mejor lo dejamos para luego.

Las cuatro negaron con la cabeza con fuerza, mirándolo enojadas y con expresiones de horror varias pero en completo silencio. El hijo de Alicia se río ante sus reacciones, sabía cómo muy bien como tranquilizarlas.

-Bien entonces comencemos- dijo una vez todas se volvieron a acurrucar contra él. Batallo un poco para poder acomodar el libro sin molestar a ninguna y dando un rápido vistazo a los cuatro rostros con miradas expectantes y algunas sonrisas emocionadas junto con otras tímidas, finalmente empezó a leer. –Controlar las emociones es el arte de la magia más complejo pero también con los resultados más extraordinarios. Se logra…

Así paso un rato leyendo, narrando lo mejor que podía para sus amigas. Todas permanecieron atentas apenas dejando salir una ligera risa o un suspiro conforme avanzaba la lectura, a veces, alguna lanzaba una pregunta al respecto siendo callada inmediatamente por el resto. La voz gruesa de Alistair lograba generar un ambiente de paz absoluta en las chicas, dándoles una tranquilidad tan abrumadora que incluso logro calmar a la hiperactiva Maddie. Poco a poco sus voces comenzaron a escasear siendo remplazadas por el sonido de sus tranquilas respiraciones pausadas. Alistair no se dio cuenta que sus amigas habían caído ante el sueño hasta que sintió como sus cuerpos se vencían contra el suyo. Paro su lectura y bajo el libro para encontrarse con la imagen de las cuatro completamente dormidas. Maddie y Lizzie recargadas sobre sus hombros y Bunny y Kitty descansando sobre su regazo. El chico dio un suspiro frustrado por haber hecho la historia tan aburrida, miro nuevamente el libro y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que todo el tiempo había estado leyendo un hechizo de sueño, respingo enfadado pero su expresión cambio en cuanto la idea de haber hecho magia cruzo su cabeza. Sonrió satisfecho por haber completado el primer hechizo de su vida. Miro hacía la copa del árbol, notando como los rayos del sol ya no se filtraban entre las ramas, quizá ya era la hora de descansar también.

Apoyo su cabeza en el tronco del árbol y cerró los ojos, arrullado por las respiraciones de su amigas y atrapado entre sus cálidos cuerpos, no tardo en dormirse, dispuesto a acompañarlas en sus sueños.

Alistair pudo haber hecho su primer hechizo mágico pero llevaba mucho tiempo atrás encantando a esas maravillosas cuatro chicas.

Todos los ersonajes perteneces a su creadores.

 **Próximo One-shot: Alistair x Maddie**

No olviden comentar que les pareció :)


End file.
